ZliVeD
by Corbette Koi
Summary: AU. In a world where Shi Cards control the world, two girls accidently gain their power and with it begin to dominate the world. Friends will be crushed and love will be lost but power will grow and they will be the ones controlling it. Pairings will be made known as the story progresses. OC's are present so you don't like? Don't read. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Second story I published in one day! My world… anyway! Please r&r and like I said with my other story… if you flame me and cant prove it, don't flame at all b*#$^es. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Naruto… just the story, my OC's and my jelly tots which I am currently eating.**

**In the year 2020 the world is governed by sadness, sorrow and pain. Abandoned cities, neglected towns and rusting old villages are all that remains besides the last civilisation in the world…**

**ZliveD, the only known human civilisation left, currently rules life and death. They are the most ruthless, brutal, cunning and dangerous organisations alive that we, Aviva Harris and Khimorime Carrington, leaders of ZliveD so very proudly observe it with great anticipation.**

**So many years have past, so many years of bloodshed and tears… Why it's only seems like yesterday when we defeated the navy of Spain and the forces of England… but now near the final stages of our operation we merely have minutes left…**

**To think 11 years ago everything was so very different…and it is all thanks to that faithful day. That day we were normal, everything was the same as always. We were greatly mistaken…**

**We were walking home just like any other day. We lived right next to each other. Around the corner, third one from the right, seventh one on the left, straight down. That's the way to get home. The way we would of gone. The way we should of gone if not because of him…**

"**My, oh my I'll be god yet! Wait 'til that old hag sees this! Two! She'll defiantly be pissed! Oh sweet!"**

"**I am so glad I'm not his girlfriend, wouldn't you say, Kim?"**

"**Totally!" we both giggled at that thought. **

**So naïve. We were on our way home and decided to buy some gum at a nearby café. We were still in our ugly moron school clothes when we left the shop.**

**It was a small shop, one cashier, no ATM but it was still a shop after all. A gas station was right beside the café. The place smelled old and mouldy with a dash of petrol mixed into it. It wasn't pleasant.**

**It was only us, the young bottle-blonde cashier and the raving lunatic around at this time of day. The sun was setting, everyone was at home getting ready for supper. The raving lunatic seemed to be in a hurry to get home we thought. He walked fast for his size and weight. He had long white hair with a... I think it was a frog on his shoulder? Now that was weird.**

"**Oh ho! You two girls should watch where your going. Men have time and that time is not suppose to be wasted on little school girls." **

" **Sorry." we both mutter after we accidentally bumped into that old man. After he left, Khimorime noticed something laying on the ground and picked it up.**

" **What's this suppose to be?"**

"**I don't know. Let me see."**

**That's when we first laid eyes on our destined Shi cards. At first they looked like playing cards with strange pictures on them. One of a woman with a wine glass in one hand and the other a woman with strange markings around her hands and face. **

"**Wow. These are really creepy cards. Hey Aviva, what you think?"**

"**Yeah very creepy cards. Where did they come from? You don't think that raving lunatic dropped them do you?"**

"**Maybe he did. Should we give them back?"**

"**We have to shouldn't we? After all they don't belong to us… but I don't want to give them back."**

"**Me too. It feels like they belong to us now. I never want to give them away again."**

"**Hey! That's mine, you little brats!" a voice interrupted us, "Give those back!" **

**We started to run at that point fore we knew that if we didn't we would lose those precious cards that gave us a million promises and ideas at one glance.**

"**Why you girls are going to pay for this!" **

**He started to chase us. It was an amazing feat to accomplish since he was a fair amount over weight. You could tell that he was becoming bald and that he needed to see a dentist for he had horrible teeth.**

"**Left, Kimmy. We might lose him if we go left."**

"**Aviva, I cant go anymore. My legs. My legs are gonna fall off."**

"**We cant stop now we're so close. Just a little bit further Kimmy. He's right behind us. Hurry!"**

"**You better make me some crumpets after this. If there is even gonna be a after."**

**We ran breathlessly for what we thought was miles and he still managed to keep up. That man chased us into a dead end and we didn't even realize it until we were staring at the brick wall.**

"**So. Have we decided to stop running and give back those Shi cards."**

"**What's a Shi card?" Aviva asked feebly.**

"**Don't play dumb! Who sent you? Was is Melina? Or was it Maya? Had to be Maya, right?"**

"**No one sent us! We just wanna go home!" Aviva yelled.**

"**Please! We didn't do anything! Please!" pleaded Khimorime.**

"**Well sorry for you two but I already told you too much so you'll have to die now." The man took a step towards us and we backed up right into the brick wall behind us.**

"**So sorry it has to end like this babes but you see if word gets out about those cards, well…" He reached into his pocket and shook his head as he spoke, "we will probably have another world war on our hands so now…" He pulled out a 6 inch jagged blade out of his pocket, "just hurry up and die!" He began to charge at us and we both screamed and closed our eyes.**

**At that moment our lives would of ended and rather should of but the hands of fate granted us our dying wish. To continue living. Our dormant powers within us awoke at that desperate moment.**

**It felt incredible. We were burning like a thousand suns was blazing inside us but at that same moment we were freezing like we were in the middle of an artic blizzard. It was thrilling and then everything went black, thrill vanished, the burning stopped as did the freezing. Then the next thing we realized we were home… If it was home. We thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**I still don't own Naruto although I do own my 2 lovely OCs**

**BTW: Sorry its been a while!**

We both woke up screaming that morning. It was Saturday. That means its December holidays now. We planned to sleep over at Khimorime's house that night and the next night at Aviva's.

**AVIVAS POV: **

While both of us sat there, blank and breathing deeply, the sunlight crept in through the open window. Khimorime spoke first. "Avie did you… have the same dream… as me."

"You mean where we were chased by a fat mobster?" Khimorime nods, "Then yeah. I did."

"What happened to the man? How did we get home? Where are those cards? Oh geez… maybe he killed us! I didn't want to die!"

"Khimmie, calm down. Ok now lets see I cant be dead because I can hear my heart beating. What happened to him and how we got here I don't know. As for the cards…"

I tried to get out of the bed when my hand slipped on something smooth and cool. Turning back I saw it was the card. I picked it up and held it up in the sunlight so Khimmie can see it.

"Is that… wow…"

"it is… it has a number on it."

"a number o… hey! I have a card!" quickly Khimorime pulls another card out from under her pillow. "mine also has a number on it. And… I think it has writing on it… there near the bottom."

There was indeed. My card had a very detailed image of a very beautiful women with cropped, shimmering brown hair; bright green eyes and full, plumped lips. On her one arm she had a big tattoo and in the middle of the tattoo is a number. The number 3.

"My card's number is 5."

"My card's number is 3. Khimme, what picture is on your card?"

"Have a look." Khimmies card had a lot of red in it. A… a naked woman I think is basically bathing in the red. She has short blonde hair with wicked blue eyes and strange tribal tattoo running up her right side from her knee to under where her breast would be.

"wow, Khimmie, she's beautiful."

"as well as yours, Avie. She's gorgeous. So Aviva… what do we do with… you know, these cards?" "I'm… well… I don't know. But… I think I might just know someone would know what to do with very rare and seemingly precious cards, don't you?"

"Rare and precious… Oh! You mean Mr Major-Cute-Red-Head-Who-You'd-Date-Anyday?"

"Khimmorime! You can be SO glad you're basically my sister or I would have totally just bust a cap in your ass."

"you just used ghetto talk! Oh my gosh!" Khimmorime rolled off of the bed with laughter at that thought while I internally cringed and died a thousand deaths.

"Khimme, shut up and get dressed. We gotta get to Emerald's now to see if he is even around here or if he went away for the holiday."

"ok, ok. Getting up now."

After about 1 hour we were both washed and dressed. Khimme had put her long black hair up in a French braid twisted into a bun. She put a little clear lip gloss on to complement her pale complexion. She put on her favourite black pumps and thigh high stockings with her patched skirt and purple button up shirt. Looking very good for some reason…

"Wow Aviva, I didn't know you could clean up so well, grease monkey."

"Oh whatever Khimmie." although I have to admit she does have a point. My brown hair, busy growing out of its pixie style stage, is paintless and shiny. I have some red lip gloss on with my ribbon and skull earrings in my two earring holes. A green tank top with sequins is covering my chest and my "kinky" jeans are present over my legs. **(A/N: I have a pair of those jeans that my sister loves teasing me about. Its basically normal jeans but about 2 fingers under my bum is a rip from the one side to the other. Its kinky! ;p) **My black All Stars with white socks are on my feet but I'm thinking of switching to flats so my anklet doesn't press so hard against my left ankle.

"Lets go Aviva, lets take the world by storm."

"Don't you know it Khimmie, and we can start by getting Gaara and Apollo to analyse these cards."

"And off we go Avie."

With confidence we didn't have before, we strode off to start a journey that would change the face of the world.

And that's it! Please review or I'll sweetly ask Gaara-kun to kill you all by suffocating you all on sand!

Gaara: so review now… or die.

***just mentally died with a major swoon and fan girl squeal***


End file.
